100 Moments
by MayFairy
Summary: Set to the 100 themes art challenge, but in fic form. 100 drabbles centering around the lives, friendship, and romance of the Doctor and Aliyanadevoralundar. Companion piece/outtakes of the Halfway Out of the Dark series. All Doctors, mentions/appearances of the Master, Romana, other companions etc. Doctor/OC
1. Introduction

**Okay, so I found out about this 100 themes challenge on Facebook, and even though it's for art, I thought I would do my own version. And hey, literature is kind of a form of art...sort of!**

**Basically, these 100 drabbles will be connected by one thing...the relationship between the Doctor and Aliya, my OC. Or you know, as some people call it, Daliya.**

**It would make a lot more sense if you read the main story first, but meh. Try it and read it as a single story if you like.**

**Oh, and DS fans? Don't worry, this won't detract from my other stories. They are just random drabbles that I come up with in like, ten minutes max.**

**p.s. Some of these may be set in the future of the HOoTD series, but don't take anything written in these 100 themes for granted, because it may just be a random scenario I picked that would never actually happen in the proper story.**

* * *

><p><span>1. Introduction - Academy - Chapter 1 of Past of an Angel &amp; Chapter 10 of Deafening Silence (Flashback Scene) - ThetaAliya I, mostly platonic 

* * *

><p>He takes her by surprise, a friendly stranger amongst so many blank faces she did not recognise, and his kind and warm words make a change from all the coldness and superiority that was so common around the Academy. She tries not to think about the fact that he is rather handsome, or that his eyes are such a beautiful shade of green she feels like she could stare at them forever…<p>

She tries not to blush and diverts her eyes back to the book in her hands. It's not as though she would know anything about the opposite sex or romantic relationships anyway.

But still, his presence warms her heart a little, and she finds it hard to not gravitate towards such a cheerful and untainted aura like his. So she does what she really had no choice but to do…she befriends him.

And with that introduction at such an impressively young age, began the friendship that would span not just centuries, but millennia.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, my lovelies! :)<strong>

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. Love

**So, the response for this story has been pretty good so far considering how long it's been up and how it hasn't been in any way advertised yet. **

**Thanks to SuperFunkyGirl1, padmay97, ZackAttack96, and prettygal456 for your reviews! Hopefully once my other realise that this is here the review count will go up a little, yes? Ah well, we have a hundred chapters to get them here, so I think we'll manage. **

**Here's the second theme, told from Aliya's perspective (because for the Doctor to talk about love, he would have to talk about the other significant loves in his life as well, and that would be getting off topic, where's as Aliya's views on love stay closer to the central point). **

* * *

><p><span>2. Love - Past of an Angel - General DoctorAliya but more specifically Theta/Aliya I & Five/Aliya IV

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

The most dangerous word in the whole universe. It could topple empires, tear apart families and civilisations, and distort someone's perception so much that those who knew the scale of it were frightened.

Aliya was very familiar with the word, and the meaning and feelings that made the word alone pale in comparison.

Love could be beautiful.

She thought of how his hand used slip into hers so often that it soon became a reflex, something so automatic and natural that it had felt strange when they were together and their hands were not.

She can remember the soft kisses, exchanged outside in the open air under the orange sky and its setting twin suns, and lying on the grass with their arms around each other because it was simply right and how things were supposed to be.

She can still hear the beautiful words he had whispered, promises of forever that both of them knew he could not keep, silly jokes that made her laugh, terms of endearment, and most of all, that one word, that little word that was so frightening and meaningful for its size. And she could still hear her own voice saying all the same things back, her younger mind not thinking anything to be wrong with pouring out her heart to him, so sure that he wouldn't break it.

Yes, love could be beautiful, the most beautiful thing anyone might experience.

But love could hurt. It could destroy, crush, rip, and tear down everything until there is nothing left but a shell.

She knew this, because she had felt it. Love had torn her down until she was left holding tiny pieces of what used to be a heart so swollen with love she had often felt it was going to explode. And just when she thought she had begun to heal, when she thought there was finally a chance of moving on and not mourning over something that was not centuries gone…he came back. Young and handsome and sweet, and she found her hearts bursting with feelings she had been so sure were gone…and that was when she realised.

Love was beautiful. Love was terrible. But _true _love…it was everlasting. Not even time could hold it back, because it would always last the longest, always burn the brightest.

She knew, when she looked into those warm eyes so full of tenderness and affection, that she would love this man forever, no matter how long she had to wait or what she had to endure. And when she analysed those beautiful eyes that were staring into hers, she saw the same thoughts mirrored in his own mind, and knew that perhaps not today, and perhaps not the day after, but someday…their love would again burn like wildfire across the constellations, held back by nothing.

Despite the hurt still to come, and the longing and the loneliness, she found that she had to smile, for it did not matter how long she had to wait. They had eternity, and one day, they would have each other again, to hold and to cherish, to laugh and to bicker…and most importantly…to love.

* * *

><p><strong>Since love is a rather important theme, I would really appreciate some reviews on this one. Thanks guys!<strong>

**-MayFairy :)**


	3. Light

**Wow, these are all coming out quick! I suppose it's just because I don't have time to right anything else...ah well. These will slow down soonish (mainly because I have an idea for a theme around the 60's area - I won't say which for fear of spoilers - and I wouldn't be able to do it unless a certain DS chapter is posted, and I have a long way to go to get to that stage, so we'll see...), but I think you guys will forgive me. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: toavoidconversation, prettygal456, ZackAttack96, alyssa love, SuperFunkyGirl1, and Mrs 11th! **

**You guys are all awesome! XD**

**So, this one is basically Aliya looking back on her rescue from the Karn mountain and thinking about how the light saved her, how the Doctor saved her, and basically the links between light and the Doctor. **

**Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p><span>3. Light - Flashback speculation on Chapters 2 &amp; 3 of Deafening Silence - Aliya VIIIEleven, a bit one-sided

* * *

><p>It had burned her eyes, stunning the irises which hadn't needed to function in over three hundred years…<p>

For something she had longed for even in her numbed state of mine for so long, it had seemed unfair that when it finally came it hurt her so much.

Light, breaking through the darkness like a plunging knife, pushing the violent shadows and making them cower back where she no longer had to worry about them.

But in the end, none of this had mattered. Light had broken her prison, and more importantly, it had been brought forth by the one person in the whole universe she wanted the most.

The Doctor, the bringer of light. He shone brighter than any star in the universe, and could light up her world with one smile that she knew didn't have the same significance to him as it did to her.

He had saved her from the darkness by letting the spectrum flow into where it had not for so long, and in turn, the light itself had led her to him, reuniting them once again despite the chances.

Light was, and always would be, her saviour beyond comprehension.

And even then, it still came second.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys actually understood the last line... D:<strong>

**Perhaps it was too vague...ah well, we'll see, huh? So, the usual, please let me know your thoughts, just click the little button below!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**-MayFairy :)**


	4. Dark

**Well, there was a slight dip in reviews this chapter, but thanks to the five people who did review: alyssa love, ZackAttack96, padmay97, prettygal456, and SuperFunkyGirl1!**

**You guys are my old reliables, especially Zack and Livvy! :)**

**So, I will get up to updating DS eventually, but arcs take my longer and I've only just done my piano exam (which I almost definitely failed). I've got about 2,500 words on chapter 34 so far, which isn't even half, but oh well, I have a day off school on Friday, so hopefully an update in the next week or so? Again, no promises, I sort of want to try and get my Romana story finished too...**

**Anyway, so about this theme...it's Dark, which obviously with Aliya and the entire darkness theme of the series is a pretty good one for me. I've sort of made it a double one, with both Aliya and the Doctor's speculation on it. I quite like the Doctor's thoughts on it, I am quite proud of my work there. Of course, we will see. **

* * *

><p><span>4. Dark - slight Aliya ITheta and slight Aliya I/The Defender, slight Aliya/Master, implied Aliya VIII/Eleven, mentions of Aliya IV's regeneration

* * *

><p>She used to love the dark. On the first night she slept beside him, it occurred to her of the mystery of how the dark wrapped around everything in a comforting embrace.<p>

But after they were forced apart, and she lay in a seemingly cold bed with a different man next to her, a man and almost stranger that was now her husband, the darkness became more unsettling. Her husband wasn't affectionate or sentimental, his body barely touched hers as they slept. She didn't know whether to feel rejected or to be glad that he had as little emotional interest in her as she did in him.

For centuries after, her distaste for the dark grew with every night she had to spend without the comforting presence of her best friend next to her.

And in the end of her fourth life, the last thing she could remember was a sharp pain in her stomach, forcing the life out of her while at the same time, she was being thrown and forced into a cavern of some kind, one with no light, only the taunting darkness that latched onto her the moment she entered.

She had lain dying, alone and afraid in the dark as the pain raged through her. Then the regeneration had consumed her, and for over three hundred years she had no true thoughts, only darkness and silence, everywhere.

After being rescued, the dark had ascended from a place in her mind that made her frown and become uneasy, to a fear so great that not even the Doctor's presence, not even his arms around her keeping her safe, could stop it from circling and suffocating, pressing on her mind like a brutal sledgehammer bent on driving her insane.

To her, the dark made the Master look like an ugly puppy trying to swipe at her with clumsy paws.

The dark would always win, but perhaps one day, with the Doctor's help, she would feel safe enough in his arms to endure it.

But Aliya knew that day would not come for a _very _long time.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had always been wary of the dark. Not afraid – fear was too simple – but wary. He was not scared of the darkness itself, but what it could hide. And Vashta Nerada aside, he never thought this a foolish thing, and felt that anyone who did not feel at least a little less safe in the dark was either an idiot or a liar.<p>

As a younger man, the arrogant, innocent, playful Theta Sigma, he had imagined childish things, monsters and ghouls, sometimes Toclafane, from childhood stories that parents had told their children to keep them scared enough to obey. These were the things he saw, the things he imagined hiding inside the dark, and it was enough to keep sense in him.

But then he had begun to travel, and he saw things he would wish upon no one else. He saw the true evil of the universe, what could _really _hide in the dark, a million times more terrible than his worst childhood nightmares.

Daleks, Cybermen, Nestene, Sontarans, Zygons, Davros, Weeping Angels, everything horrible that had ever existed…entities that could steal the very essence of your soul, make you forget those you loved…

And when the extent of the darkness' hold over Aliya became clear, he took it upon himself to try and keep her out of the darkness as much as possible.

He was never sure if he was a good man. He knew that despite what people thought, good men didn't need rules. He had many, and the reasons why were secrets that he didn't plan on sharing with anyone. Those reasons, those secrets, they were part of his own personal darkness, the one he fought every day to be able to go on, to live his life with constantly screaming or loathing himself every moment.

But one of those rules was this:

Do not underestimate the darkness and what you cannot see, for you do not know what is hiding in the shadows, waiting for you to let your guard down.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you guys think? I know the Doctor's part didn't really have much Aliya in it at all, but there's nothing wrong with that. <strong>

**Ah! I'm really worried about whether this is any good now. Please review and let me know, and I'll reward you with cookies, or perhaps an eventual DS update.**

**Don't even ask about Past of the Angel. It's just being a pain in the butt, not wanting to be written and taking advantage of the fact that my muse is nowhere near Aliya/Koschei right now... **

**The next theme is 'Seeking Solace', which basically sounds like a good old hurt/comfort drabble if you ask me, but I may have to go and look up the meaning of the word solace just to check...**

**Until next time (which knowing me, will be a while),**

**-MayFairy :)**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Thanks to all who reviewed: padmay97, ZackAttack96, SuperFunkyGirl1, prettygal456, toavoidconversation, alyssa love, JessieDear13!**

**Your reviews mean a lot, but come on guys! Where are the rest of you?**

**Randomly, just how amazing was Let's Kill Hitler? I am happily floating on my Doctor/River fluff cloud, but I'll say no more...SPOILERS! XD**

**Anyway, so this theme is 'Seeking Solace', and for those of you who don't know, solace basically means comfort and reassurance. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>5. Seeking Solace - Academy - implied Aliya IKoschei, slight Aliya I/Theta, mostly platonic

* * *

><p>Aliya stared at her bed, thinking about how much time she spent on it. Sometimes that time would be spent with Koschei with her, and in the times in between, when she was sensible enough to push him away, this was where she came to cry.<p>

Her life was like a yo-yo…every time she pushed him away, he managed to pull her back. His unnatural powers of persuasion made her blood run cold, but when he was near her like that she couldn't fight him, couldn't fight the fact that she still loved him despite everything.

She was so stupid.

Before she could dwell more on the depressing thoughts, there was a knock at her door. She didn't move from her position of being curled up on the surface of the bed, turned away from the door, but merely called out.

"Who is it?" Her body was tense, afraid for a certain answer, and she was relieved to hear the voice of the other important male in her life.

"It's just me," Theta's voice replied.

"You can come in…" Aliya told him, and she heard the door slide open as he entered. She sat up a little and twisted her head around to look at him, her eyes still stained with tears.

The expression on his face broke her heart in the sense of how much tenderness and compassion lay there. She really didn't deserve a friend like him.

He knew what was wrong – after all, it was hardly the first time it had happened – and said nothing, asked no questions, he just sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his comforting arms, letting her rest her head against his chest and cry until her tears dried up.

Eventually her body stopped shaking with tears, and they sat completely still for a few moments before Theta began rocking her slowly, stroking her hair gently as he did so.

He started to sing softly, some old ballad from centuries before, and while his voice was not particularly strong or tuneful, the meaning was clear and the beautiful words and melody eased Aliya's troubled soul a little.

She lifted her head to look at him, his warm eyes were troubled as he gazed down at her. He pushed golden strands of hair out of her face, touching her cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry about this." She whispered. "I mean it this time. I won't let him get to me again. I can't."

They were the same words she uttered every time her resilience took her away from Koschei, and they both knew it, both knew that the words were almost definitely untrue, that she would go back to him like she always did.

But Theta didn't say that, because he knew he didn't have to. He merely gently rested his forehead on hers, offering her a slight psychic brush against her mind, caressing and soothing in a way Koschei's never did. Both of them closed their eyes and savoured the moment of closeness.

"I know," He said softly, replying to the words she had said minutes before, "I know."

As he uttered those words, he held his best friend tighter as a whole new wave of tears started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**The next theme is 'Break Away', I admit to having no idea what to do for that one, if anyone has a random idea, let me know...ah well, I'll think of something...**

**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	6. Break Away

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: padmay97, toavoidconversation (and it's a shame, no more cute puppy dog Theta, we get grumpy old Hartnell in this one...), Mrs. 11th, SuperFunkyGirl1, prettygal456, ZackAttack96, Spirit-of-the-Rain, JessieDear13, Allebasii (thanks for reviewing the other chapters too!)!**

**9 reviews...it's going up! You're all awesome!**

**Okay, so this is a very long one compared to the others...what can I say...this scene is important! There will probably be an identical one in PotA, except that one will be from Aliya's side of things while this theme shows the Doctor's side. It's where the Doctor leaves Gallifrey with Susan, and Aliya confronts him as he leaves.**

**I will admit, it was strangely fun to write Susan! (You know, considering how annoying she is... :P)**

**First note, yes, when I say First Doctor, I mean William Hartnell's, not a younger version. And yes, there is a kiss, and I understand that's it's a little icky to think about William Hartnell kissing anyone, but it's nothing too bad. Try and think of it from their point of view.**

**Before you read this, you must do two things:**

**-If you are not familiar with Classic Who, go into google images and look up 'doctor who susan william hartnell', it comes up with some good pics to give you an idea of what they look like. Or better yet, watch the first ever ep, The Unearthly Child! It's not long, and is quite neat!**

**-When I was reading over this, I found Aliya to be really whiny and young, but then I shifted my perspective to thinking about her as a slightly more mature woman, and it instantly righted itself. So just saying, imagine her a little bit more mature mentally. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. Susan's name on Gallifrey was Arkytior, so I shall be referring to her as such. **

* * *

><p><span>6. Break Away - First DoctorAliya I, with Susan, mention of Aliya I/Defender

* * *

><p>The Doctor shifted his weight unsurely, fiddling with the lapels of his coat as he waited for his granddaughter to join him in the storage yard of TARDIS'.<p>

After years of planning, he and Arkytior were finally putting their plan into action.

They were leaving Gallifrey, to see the wonders that the universe held in all its wonder, all through time.

He was also leaving Aliyanadevoralundar. He had forced himself over the decades they had been apart to think of her by her full and more formal name, so as to try and distance himself from all overly affectionate thoughts of her.

After all, he was a very different man to the youth who had fallen in love with her. He had grown up a lot, and lost his sense of humor and charm. Now he was just a crotchety old man with a childish urge to explore.

But still, the thought of leaving her was just as painful as it had been all those decades ago, on the eve of her wedding.

A yell in the distance broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see his granddaughter running down the hill of red grass towards him.

"Grandfather!" She called shrilly, "I did it, I got away!"

"Very good, my child!" He congratulated her excitedly.

"Yes, but I think we had better get going quickly, because it probably won't take Mother long to realize I'm gone," Arkytior said with a hint of worry as she looked over her shoulder, checking she hadn't been followed, but the Doctor could see the adrenaline and sense of adventure in her eyes already.

"Yes, well, I suppose we had better pick one and get on with it," He agreed, and the two of them began walking through all the TARDIS' and putting their hands on the exteriors in an attempt to sense which one to take with them. It was no small decision.

Suddenly, the Doctor's hand made contact with the bland green exterior which was the Gallifreyan default, on a TARDIS near the back, and a jolt of artron energy flowed through him and he felt the matrix of the machine brush his mind in welcome.

"This is the one, Susan!" He exclaimed. She rushed over to him and placed her small hand next to his.

"I can't feel anything. Are you sure this is the one, Grandfather?" She was clearly unsure.

"Of course it is! I can feel it. Now, inside, and we'll be off." He instructed, and Arkytior was about to open the door, a voice nearby spoke.

"Theta." The Doctor stiffened at the name and turned to see Aliyanadevoralundar standing some meters away, staring at him with a tortured expression.

Deciding that since she had called him by his old nickname, he could now do the same, he replied, "Ali."

He saw her eyes close briefly in some sort of contentment before she opened them and came closer.

In an attempt to break the tension, Arkytior ran forward and catapaulted herself at the blonde woman, hugging her tightly. "Aliya! It's so good to see you, I was afraid we weren't going to be able say goodbye to you. Oh, I'm so glad that you're here!"

Aliya smiled and returned the hug warmly before unwrapping Arkytior's arms from around her middle. "It's good to see you too, Arky."

"I do wish you would come with us!" Arkytior sighed, clasping her arm tightly. "Grandfather wouldn't mind, he'd love it, wouldn't you, Grandfather?"

She turned to look at the old man expectantly, and he visibly froze, unprepared for the question.

He coughed awkwardly, and shot a look at Aliya, who met his eyes for a moment before jerking them away. "Well, um, you see, Susan..."

"I can't come with you, Arky." Aliya said gently, saving the Doctor from having to reply.

"Why not?" Arkytior whined, "You hate it here just as much as we do!"

"I don't hate it here, Arky, quite the opposite, I just strongly disagree with some ways of our society." Her eyes flicked to meet the Doctor's with a strange sort of melancholy, and he knew that she was thinking about how they had been forced apart when they were younger. But then she blinked and the torment that had been in her eyes disappeared.

"But we'll miss you, both of us!" Arkytior insisted, looking between the two Time Lords, both strangely quiet.

"Now, that's quite enough of that." The Doctor said suddenly, his voice sharp and commanding, causing the girl to flinch slightly.

"But Grandfather-" She argued, but he was not going to let her go on about matters she didn't understand.

"I don't want to hear it, my child! Into the ship, now."

"Arky, I have a life here, I'm married." Aliya reminded her, but Arkytior shook her head furiously.

"But you love Grandfather, I know you do! And don't try and deny it, I've seen it, it's obvious to anyone who is around you!" Arkytior retorted desperately. Aliya's eyes widened, but before anything more could be said, the Doctor responded.

"Arkytior! I won't tell you again!" He barked.

"I'm sorry!" She said, and flung herself arms around Aliya once more, this time in a woeful farewell. "Goodbye, Aliya, I'm going to miss you terribly, if you change your mind, send us a message and we'll meet you somewhere."

"I'm going to miss you too, Arky," She replied sadly, her fondness for the child rising to the surface. Arkytior nodded and went into the TARDIS.

With her departure came the silence, the tension in the air waiting to be broken.

The Doctor stared at Aliya, momentarily caught up in the sight of her. She wasn't yet 300 years old, which meant that her aging hadn't yet started again. She looked as young as she had on her wedding day, her golden curls didn't have the slightest hint of grey, unlike his own hair, which had long since turned pure white. Her eyes were still bright (though at this moment they were filled with sorrow) and she was still - to him, at least - beautiful and radiant like a burning star. However, after the initial moment of awe had passed, the Doctor could see the emptiness and heartbreak inside her.

"Theta," She said eventually, her voice wavering on the one word. "Please don't go." Somehow she was silently sobbing as she talked her body and voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh, my dear..." He said slowly, guilt building in him as it hit him properly that it was he had done this to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she clutched him tightly, tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me. Not here, all alone." Aliya whispered, begging desperately.

"I don't want to leave you, Ali, but you know as well as I do that I can't stay here." The Doctor reminded her sensibly.

"But how can I bear it? You and Arkytior, you're the only ones who understand me, where I can really be myself. Are you going to leave me and doom me to thirteen lifetimes of pretending to be something I'm not?" Aliya protested, and the Doctor felt a pang in his heart. He could barely remember seeing her this vulnerable, not since Koschei.

"Well then perhap you should consider coming with us." He retorted, knowing that she would refuse, but he couldn't help but feel the tiniest spark of hope inside him.

If she said yes...his mind reeled and his heart jumped at the thought, but he abruptly shut the impossibility out of his mind.

"You know I can't." The words seemed to tear her apart as she spoke them.

"Yes, well, we mustn't dwell on it, mustn't we?" He said wisely, tilting her chin up to look at him, and her eyes were still wet. "It's time for us to go our separate ways, hmmm?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" She demanded suddenly, a slight spark of defiance returning to her eyes. "Stop acting so indifferent, you must feel something, why can't you show it? Make it seem like you actually care?"

When he didn't answer, she pushed away from him angrily.

The Doctor felt many emotions flood through him: shock, sadness, guilt, uncertainty, and unexpectedly, a strange rush of love and affection for the woman in front of him.

"So that's what you think, hmmm?" He asked patronizingly, narrowing his eyes. "You think that this does not bother me?"

"It certainly seems that way, with how you're acting!" Aliya replied, looking so hurt at his actions. He felt the compassion stir within him again.

How could she think that he did not care? That his heart was not breaking as much as hers? Couldn't she see that he was holding it in on purpose, knowing that he needed to be the stronger one?

"Now, you listen here, Ali." He said firmly. "Don't you think for one moment that this isn't tearing me apart also! It isn't just you who is suffering emotional damage over this, oh no! The thought of leaving you is a horrible one, and one that causes me a great pain, but at least I am mature enough to be dealing with this like an adult!"

Aliya flinched a little at his words, but her face crumpled with relief.

"I love you, Theta." She said quietly as her eyes locked with his. "I never stopped."

The Doctor moved forward slowly and ran his fingers gently over her hair, tracing all the curls that had fallen out of her bun, which was almost half of her hair.

"I love you too, my dear, and I doubt that that shall ever change." He admitted, but tried to force a smile. "However, one must try! Time for us to move on...take different paths."

"Will I..." Aliya was getting better at holding in her emotions, she now seemed calmer. "Will I ever see you again?"

The Doctor considered her words carefully. Time Lords had such long life spans, there was always a large chance that they would meet again in one regeneration or another. But at the same time, the idea of having to return to Gallifrey once he had left was not an appealing one.

"Our lives are long ones, Aliya, and I think it would be a very narrow-minded assumption to say that we will not see each other again, though I will admit that I will not be returning any time soon!" The Doctor answered, and she nodded.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Aliya bit her lip, and it looked as though she was searching his face and seeing any traces of heartbreak he had not managed to hide.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Goodbye, Ali. Have a good life." He said gently, and something in the way he had said it had her hug him tightly, and he did the same, clinging to her and holding her for a long, long time, letting his vulnerability finally showing a little, for in that moment he didn't care.

Eventually they broke apart, and stood a few feet away from each other. He went to leave, but she reached her arm out to stop him.

"Theta, wait. One more thing." Aliya said softly, and he turned to face her once again, expectant but confused about what this 'thing' was.

She took a few more steps towards him and ran her fingers along his coat lapels slowly, and looked up at him before bringing her head up and staring him in the eyes.

The Doctor could see so much love and longing in her eyes, it almost staggered him. She was trying to convey what she felt before he walked out of her life for good.

Her next action took him by complete surprise, however.

Aliya lifted her head and pressed her lips against his withered ones, and the Doctor knew that she obviously didn't care that he looked so old, it didn't matter to her, and the feeling of her kissing him again made his insides flip (in a very childlike way) just like it had used to. There was something strange between them, and that was when he realized that she was crying silently again. She tasted of tears, but he tried to kiss them away.

The kiss was gentle, loving, conveying feeling and meaning more than passion. It was chaste and brief, and when it was over the Doctor was sure that his surprise was still written all over his face.

"Goodbye." Aliya whispered, her fingers slid down his lapels and fell off to drop to her side again, where they then began clutching at her dress as a source of comfort.

"Goodbye, my dear." He said affectionately, and stepped into the TARDIS. Arkytior was waiting patiently inside, looking saddened, as she did know that her grandfather and Aliya would be exchanging a tearful farewell.

"Are we going now, Grandfather?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, I should think so…we've delayed far more than we should have already." He answered simply, shoving all emotion out of sight immediately.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Grandfather?" Arkytior said in awe as she looked around the console room with wide and youthful eyes, taking it in for the second time. .

"Yes, of course she is," The Doctor replied gruffly. He laid his hand on the console, and a jolt ran through him as a psychic link brushed against him and began to form. "The most beautiful thing I have ever known."

He could of another beautiful thing, one he was leaving behind. But he wouldn't think of her, for he would only break his heart into more pieces.

For it was easier to love a box (especially one as beautiful and extraordinary as this), for a box could not break his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good enough!<strong>

**If you have seen William Hartnell in an episode, PLEASE let me know what you thought of him in this, because he is SO FREAKING HARD to write in emotional scenes, because he really wasn't like that. Tell me if he was OOC! Because I swear, trying to get his character right was the hardest bit. (Livvy, I'm looking at you here, but anyone else who is even a TINY bit familiar with him, please sent a thought my way about it!)**

**Susan also, though I am less worried about her, I think I got her pretty close.**

**What did you think of their goodbye? Was it good enough?**

**Please Review!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	7. Heaven

**Well, a bit of a dip in reviews, but oh well. Thanks to those who did review: ZackAttack96, Mrs. 11th, SuperFunkyGirl1, prettygal456, and toavoidconversation! **

**I would appreciate a lot of reviews on this chapter...it's been a hard day. :(**

**So this theme is called Heaven, which is an interesting one to do with athiests for main characters. But the Doctor has seen so much death, that I figure that he at least hopes that there is one. **

**It's a nice bit of Eight/IV, set in her bedroom before the Time War, because we all know what they got up to... ;)**

* * *

><p><span>7. Heaven - EightAliya IV, the night before the Time War, then during the Time War

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't believe in Heaven. No Time Lord did. But unlike the others, he found himself hoping anyway. After all the destruction, after seeing so many innocents die, he would wish that somehow they had gone to a better place, one with no pain or suffering, only beauty. Even with all his hoping, he still didn't believe such a place regardless.<p>

If there was a heaven, he was not sure what he would wish to find there for himself.

His companions, bright and young, waiting.

Adric…alive again. Susan, not taken from him. Jamie and Zoe, remembering him. Romana, teasing him. Nyssa, untainted by the disease on Terminus. Ace, blowing things up to her heart's content.

And there would be another: Aliyanadevoralundar.

The woman who now lay next to him in the bed, still peacefully sleeping, her long black hair sweeping across the skin of her bare back.

His hearts filled with longing every time he looked at her. For surely she would be in his heaven?

Heaven was supposed to be bliss, and he had never known greater happiness than this night. The way she looked, felt, the sound of her voice and the smell of her skin. Being able to crush her body to his and just hold her…kissing her lips joyously…not knowing where one of them ended and the other began…

He ran his long finger lightly over the tiny part of exposed shoulder that was not covered by her hair, feeling her soft skin. She made a small noise, and shifted slightly in her sleep. He smiled.

The Time War was approaching, and the shadow of death and destruction hung over all of Gallifrey. Everyone could feel it, the knowledge that so many would die so soon.

His thoughts again drifted to the woman next to him. Would she be among the dead? The thought made his hearts scream, and he reflexively touched her hair for comfort as he tried to shut the thought out of his head. But try as he might, the image was already there: _Aliya, lying on the ground, her body bent at strange angles, unmoving..._

The Doctor couldn't bear it. She was not a fighter, not in this regeneration...how would she survive? The Time War would span across time and space, he would not be able to protect her.

He lowered himself down from where he was propped up on the pillow, and moved in so that he was next to her again, his arms around her, the way it was supposed to be.

If she died, there would have to be a heaven. Her life couldn't just be over, she would have to have a place waiting for her, with perhaps his Fifth incarnation for company. And her son, alive again.

_Yes, there had to be a heaven_, he thought desperately, _because she could not just become nothing._

* * *

><p>The Doctor fought against the Daleks, blazing like fire, burning with the fury of the Oncoming Storm.<p>

Aliya was dead, killed by these monsters when the war had barely started. Her death had spurred him on, forced him to continue fighting, because for once the fighting was necessary, the death had to continue. But even if he killed a million more Daleks, the revenge would never be great enough.

But if his mind ever got a moment's rest, he would think of Aliyanadevoralundar living on peacefully in a place of bliss.

Of his Ali living in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>This was quite a fun one to write, actually. Very cute, nice bit of angst, no huge character exploration like the last theme...<strong>

**Again, please let me know what you thought, it's been a hard day, and I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet, but let's just say that I could really use some reviews to cheer me up. Maybe a lot of reviews. :'(**

**Please Review!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	8. Innocence

**Sorry for the delay! I've had to focus on the proper stories, but now I had the time and muse to random churn out another drabble. **

**It's a cute one sort of centred around Theta, because he's just so damn cute 3**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: toavoidconversation, ZackAttack96, prettygal456, alyssa love, SuperFunkyGirl1, Angel love, Mrs. 11th, and JessieDear13. **

**Angel love, my reply to your review will be at the bottom of the end of chapter AN, so that not everyone has to read it. **

**The theme for this drabble is 'Innocence'. Dedicated to toavoidconversation, because of all our chats about Theta's puppy-dog-ness. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>8. Innocence - ThetaAliya I, implied Aliya/Koschei - Academy and Post Academy

* * *

><p>Innocence was a strange but beautiful thing that varied from person to person. Some people had none, while others had so much that one didn't know whether to pity them or envy them. Aliya tended to be envious. She felt as though Koschei had stripped her of a lot of her innocence, but at the same time, she still often felt so young and oblivious to many things.<p>

Theta Sigma was the one person she knew whose innocence never stopped blowing her away. Not, perhaps, complete innocence, he wasn't naïve or uninformed, it was quite different. It was that his mind was _so _pure, so untainted by heartbreak or loss, and he had an aura that just drew people to him, because he was just so happy and caring all the time.

Aliya always had a feeling that it was that aura that had drawn her to him in the first place, how they had become friends so quickly.

And he brought out a side of her that she'd never seen before, a side that was kind and grounded, rebellious but polite, and it was because of him that she had built some of the strength in her character that she had not always had.

He acted like a baby animal, like a cuddly puppy with huge eyes that won you over in seconds. He was also loyal to all of his friends, caring and smart. The comparison really was astoundingly accurate.

In addition, Theta Sigma was also a paradox. A walking contradiction of the childish boy who never stopped making jokes, who never stopped smiling, and of the young man who had supported her through everything, who actually had a quiet power in him that took her a long time to notice.

His innocence never left, though, despite everything. The first time he kissed her, after Koschei had broken her heart for the hundredth time, his actions had been so hesitant, so polite and unsure. He had gotten more confident as time passed, of course, but she never forgot that first kiss, and how his gentle nature made her love him so much more.

And when they first shared a bed in the less literal sense, it had been his first time, and his hands had trembled when he touched her, but she had kissed him and slowly helped him gain confidence in himself and her love for him. And he had been so gentle that night, so loving, she never forgot. It was in that moment that Aliya had realized just how far gone her heart really was. It had attached itself to him with the intention of never letting go.

And it never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I wrote this in about ten minutes. What fun! Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-MayFairy :)**

**.**

**To Angel love: **

**I absolutely agree with you about Romana, in canon she would definitely be with him. Or my canon, at least :P. Though now that I think about it, wasn't her third incarnation supposed to not like him quite as much? I don't know, I haven't read any of the novels or audios. **

**However, this is fanfiction, and I am entitled to write what I like, I'm not claiming that this happened in canon. **

**As for Aliya, well, I frankly think that her MS status is sitting on the line. Most can see that she has avoided almost all of the typically major symptoms, but I know that she has a couple of issues. But frankly, there are a lot worse OC's out there. And I'm hardly shoving her down everyone's throats. This story is CLEARLY marked OC, so if you don't like OC stories, it's pretty simple: Don't read them. It's the same as anything else. **

**If you want to give me helpful tips on how to improve my character, then go ahead. Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you kept your unhelpful flames to yourself. **

**Also, that day when I asked for extra reviews, MY DOG HAD JUST DIED. So forgive me if I wanted a couple of extra reviews to try and take my mind over the fact that the companion I've had for as long as I remember is no longer alive. Don't judge me. Or anyone else who you feel like flaming on this site for that matter.**

**However, you clearly like Romana, so I suggest you go and read my Romana stories and leave the OC ones alone. **

**-MayFairy**


	9. Drive

**Just a little drabble that will hopefully give me enough reviews to spark off some more muse for more of the next DS chapter...which is about halfway complete, you'll be glad to hear, and I hope to get it done this weekend. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: alyssa love, SuperFunkyGirl1, prettygal456, Mrs. 11th, ZackAttack96, toavoidconversation and kie1993 (who is seriously one of my favourite people now, after reviewing every single one of my DW stories...THANKS!). That's 7 reviews, which considering the delay, is not that bad. Thanks guys!**

**So this one is really brief and angsty, and as I said I would at some point do, set in the future of DS. Because River will die. It's no secret. We've already seen it happen. This drabble plays on a brief little look into the relationship between Aliya and the Doctor while he is mourning River. Not that she isn't too, but his is MUCH worse. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>9. Drive - Platonic Aliya VIIIEleven, implied Eleven/River - Set during Deafening Silence, after River's death

* * *

><p>She knew that he had lost people before. But not like this. Not like her. River Song wasn't 'people'. She had been his wife, his love. And suddenly Aliya had no idea of what to say to him.<p>

After the initial break-down, he had said nothing more on it. The communication between the two of them was minimal, he kept quiet, his thoughts entirely his own, and vaguely deflected her whenever she tried to talk to him.

She would ask if he wanted to go to a particular place or kind of place, and he would give a monosyllabic response, usually of the affirmative, but he had no spark to his eyes. But she would nod and run her hands over the controls, doing her best to enjoy it as she piloted it. On the better days, sometimes he would help.

But they kept going. They flew, driving on because they had to, because stopping meant silence. It meant sitting in the TARDIS and not talking. And it meant thinking about River.

So they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Another fun 10 minute job...hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**-MayFairy :)**


	10. Breathe Again

**I'm sorry for the delays with PR and DS, hopefully this will make up for it? And anyway, it's my holidays, so I have lots of time for writing...and I have about half of PR, and a small start on DS, which is better than nothing...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: toavoidconversation, alyssa love, SuperFunkyGirl1, kie1993, Mrs. 11th, ZackAttack96! **

**I wonder why this story doesn't get as many reviews as my other ones? Ah well...**

**So, this is a little one-shot where the beginning is vaguely set between the Doctor's leaving Gallifrey and his return in the War Games, and then the end is set during the end of the War Games. This is just kind of an overview, the proper scene will be included in Past of the Angel. But I didn't know what else to use it for...**

**Enjoy! **

**p.s. Aliya by this point is physically older than before, so probably looks about the same age as Patrick Troughton did, possibly a little older. **

* * *

><p><span>10. Breathe Again - TwoAliya I, mentions of Theta/Aliya I, mentions of: The Monk, Susan (Arkytior), Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara Kingdom

* * *

><p>The world had seemed so empty without him. So cold and without empathy, as she knew that there was no one left on the planet who detested it the way she did, who longed for adventure and freedom as she did…not anymore.<p>

When he left her life, when she had had to sleep without him beside her, she had found that she couldn't breathe properly without him. Yes, her lungs functioned perfectly, but mentally, there was always that feeling of slight suffocation, but she eventually didn't notice how stifled she always felt. It became normal…after all, she had an interesting and useful job and a good husband…why should her life be bad?

It had been the Meddling Monk – who, incidentally, had been a friend of hers back in the day, back when he was known as Mortimus - who had caused her to realise part of what she was missing, when she had been sent to fix his TARDIS and he had mentioned who it had been to strand him on the planet he had been captured on.

The Doctor.

Naturally, she had pressed him, but become confused when he said that he was not travelling with just a young girl, but a young girl _and _a man. Upon more questioning, he had revealed that the Doctor was not travelling with his granddaughter, Arkytior, but a fair haired girl named Vicki, and the man who was called Steven. And upon his second meeting with the Doctor, the girl was gone, to be replaced by a foolishly ignorant dark haired woman called Katarina, who was killed, and a woman named Sara Kingdom who also met a dark fate.

The information troubled Aliya greatly, especially to know of the friends of the Doctor who had died, and she feared that Arkytior had met the same fate. For years she wondered what the Doctor was doing, what his life was like…how many people he had met and befriended. But she lived on, and again managed to find some peace in her life, knowing that she would be lucky to ever see the Doctor again, with his inability to return to Gallifrey.

She hadn't been doing much when the news reached her, she had just been sitting at her workbench in her home, with a dematerialisation circuit in her hands and various tools protruding from her mouth as she tried to make repairs to it. And that was when she was alerted – due to her job as a TARDIS reset and alternator – that a rogue TARDIS had returned. In a moment of blind excitement, she had let her mind run away with her, and her mind reached out and found his, and suddenly she knew that it was him. She had thrown down her tools and taken the quickest route to the landing bay and court, and there he was.

Different, of course, he had regenerated, but still so much the same. The new face staggered her, but she did not care, he barely had a chance to recognise her before she had launched herself at him in a fierce hug, one that he swiftly returned.

Just like that, despite it having been over a hundred years for both of them, it didn't matter, they were Theta and Ali again, two halves of a whole.

And she could breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another fun 10 minute job...hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**-MayFairy :)**


	11. Memory

**Yes, I'm alive! Alive and lazy, it would seem...I promise it will get better now...my muse for the kiriban I am writing finally returned yesterday, so that is finally back on track (Mrs. 11th, I apologise for the wait, sorry!), and after that, a DS update, I promise! :) **

**So, thank you to all who reviewed the last one-shot: alyssa love, SuperFunkyGirl1, kie1993, Mrs. 11th, ZackAttack96, and toavoidconversation! **

**Now, the thing is that I have Aliya's entire past worked out in my head, but due to my laziness with PotA, I forget how much you guys know, so I'll just explain the background to this drabble just in case. AliyaIII runs away from Gallifrey, and after travelling around by herself for a bit (and at one point goes back to Gallifrey and meets up with Four - 'The Deadly Assassin' AU), but eventually finds herself on Trandonia, where a small orphan child has been abandoned. Instead of risking the child being treated badly, she takes the child with her and kind of adopts her. This child is Anna. Though, Anna is just a nickname, her real name is Malanna, which AliyaIII decided was too long for such a small kid. **

**And yes, AliyaIII is the bitchy one, who calls herself Luna (though, as you will see here, Anna calls her Vora because Aliya didn't want a child calling her something the Master used to call her), but this shows us a side of Luna that we haven't seen before, a side that shows that she isn't a total heartless hag. She had a tough exterior, but underneath, just sometimes, there is more. And that's what we see here. **

**And don't be fooled by the kind of fluffy-ish beginning. It gets dark and angsty. **

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. I know that this is supposed to be some kind of Aliya/Doctor, but for some reason, this is what happened, so I apologise for the fact that there is not even a mention of the Doctor in here. **

**p.p.s. This scene will be put in Past of the Angel, I think...it just seemed to fit with the memory thing, though. **

* * *

><p><span>11. Memory - AliyaIII and Anna, mentions of AliyaIIDefender, mentions of Romana, mentions and angst of Heta

* * *

><p>Aliyanadevoralundar idly flicked switches on her TARDIS console as an internal debate raged in her head on whether to succumb to sleep or check for any needed repairs on the ship. Usually, there was little to no debate, as the latter would win out immediately. However, having not slept for over eight days, it hadn't escaped her notice completely that she was in need of rest. Just as she allowed herself to yawn and turned to leave the console room, a door slid open to reveal Anna in her nightie, her wide black eyes fearful and troubled as she clutched the stuffed red bear in her arms.<p>

"Vora?" The girl whispered the name she used to address her Time Lord guardian, "I had a nightmare."

Luna's hearts twanged with the strangely maternal compassion that the young Trandonian somehow sparked in her. "What was it about?" She came down one of the four sets of stairs that led down from the raised console platform to get to the door where the child stood. She scooped the four year old into her strong arms and pushed the button to open the door so as to make her way back to the child's bedroom down the corridor.

"Now...what have I told you about nightmares?" Luna said, not unkindly, as they came into the room and she sat down on the incredibly soft bed before looking down at the girl cuddled against her chest. Luna stroked her fingers against the beautiful turquoise tresses of Anna's hair, and Anna's fingers began to relax their grip on her arm. The Trandonian child's bone-white skin almost glowed in the dim room.

"That I can control them," The girl said quietly, and the adult woman nodded, though was interrupted before she could reply. "But I don't know how!"

"It's matter of practice. Like anything else, you just have to keep trying, be confident, and not give up." Luna replied firmly. "Now, get back to sleep."

Anna didn't fight the hands putting her back into the bed and pulling the covers over her, but she did argue. "But what do I do if the monsters come back? What do I change?" Her huge dark eyes stared earnestly into the face of her mother figure.

"You bring me into it and watch me beat every single one of them to the ground," Luna smirked and Anna let a small peal of high-pitched giggles, giggles which both endeared and irritated the Time Lady. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up." Luna got up from the bed and went to the door, closing it as she left.

As she walked down the corridor, she found her hearts feeling strangely heavy. Looking after Anna, something that she had been doing for nearly a year of her personal time stream, was becoming similar to looking after-

She stopped herself from thinking the name at the end of her sentence. She gritted her teeth and stormed into her TARDIS library, approaching one of the shelves and looking over the books in an attempt to force herself to not think about him.

Heta. Her son.

Annoyed at herself at not even being able to control her own thoughts, she yanked a book out and heard its thump when it hit the floor.

She had promised herself in the early hours of regenerating that she wouldn't think about her son, or her husband. Most of the time, it was easy. So easy to forget her old life, to forget that back on Gallifrey she'd had a family.

Family. Another word that she found hard to stomach, even just in her thoughts. It was hard to associate herself with it because of how much she had changed over the regeneration. To think that she used to have one...it was almost amusing.

But caring for Anna...it was so unlike her, so unlike how anyone would expect her to act, that sometimes she would pause and wonder why looking after Anna didn't feel wrong. She couldn't think of a reason no matter how hard she tried.

Luna thought back, back to her old life and family. When she had been summoned to Gallifrey for the President's announcement of his successor, she had arrived early and paid a visit to her cousin, Romanadvoratrelundar. She had been doing so well…top of all of her classes, incredibly intelligent. She would no doubt fit in perfectly on Gallifrey…Luna didn't know whether to be proud for her or feel a deep sense of pity. There was so much potential in the young Time Lady that it seemed would never be used…

Her mind went back further still, back to her last regeneration, to when both her husband and son were still alive.

She had been so….happy. So blindingly happy, and had barely realized until it was all snatched away from her. A life where she cared for her son, loved her husband as much as she was able, and helped with the upbringing of her wonderful young cousin. It was so strange to think back at the pictures and scenes in her mind and think that they were memories. They didn't fit her, not anymore. She wasn't that person, not that red-headed mother who was actually happy on Gallifrey, she was one of the furthest things from it. That woman had worn elaborate Gallifreyan dresses and headpieces that held her hair back so as to keep it out of her way. Luna looked down at her fitting leggings, boots and tunic that she wore in that moment, all of which were rather dark and dull colours. She pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes as her mouth once more set into a hard line. Because there was only one thing that convinced her that it wasn't an illusion, wasn't someone else's life….that it was really a memory….

And that was the fury. The pain. The tearing apart of her hearts as grief overtook her and made her entire body become an empty shell….

She could remember it so clearly…that memory was as real as it had ever been.

Her fingers gripped the shelf of the bookcase as the painful and forbidden memories flooded through her mind. She shoved the bookcase away from her and began storming through the other aisles as she tried to fight the emotions being unleashed within her.

The death, the feeling of emptiness, the loss….

Something inside her snapped. The thing that had been hiding in her new body, waiting.

With a cry of anguished fury, she ripped books off the shelves, taking them in her hands and hurling them across the room. Pages flew through the air as the rampage continued, with the only sounds in the room the crumpling of the paper, the crashes of the landing books, and amongst all of that, the bitter sobs coming from the woman at the center of the chaos.

Becoming careless of her handling of the books, her hands were covered in tiny paper cuts, but she didn't even notice them. The image of her dead son's body, tiny and pale, curled in the large chair, was imprinted in her mind in what seemed like a permanent way. Someone had done that to him…it hadn't been natural, or an accident…he had been deliberately poisoned…by someone who had killed a child on purpose….

Aliyanadevoralundar threw another book, then another and another. Paper cuts still keep appearing on her hands as more and more books were launched across the room, over chairs and tables, some dangerously close to the fireplace. The furious tears running down her cheeks fueled the anger and grief that made her not care.

Her entire mind was consumed with one, deadly, terrifying thought. The thought of her son's killer. If she ever found out who had destroyed his life and subsequently hers, if she found them….there was no doubt that they would suffer, that they would painfully die and feel what her son had felt. Her fists clenched and the cut skin of her hands protested, but she ignored the hundreds of stabbing pains and shoved the table over onto its side before marching into another aisle to get more books to throw.

The aisle was empty, all of its books already gone as a result of her massacre. Instead of doing the logical thing and simply going to another aisle, the truth of the situation hit her and she simply stopped, having seen and realized what she had been doing. Her actions had stopped but her sobbing hadn't, and in the absence of her physical emotional outlet they simply got louder and stronger as she leant back against a bookshelf with tears running down her cheeks and the sobs forcing her whole body to convulse as her legs slowly weakened and she slid to the floor.

Finding a book half underneath her, Luna dug it out and tossed it to the side before completely succumbing to the grief and revengeful anger inside her. She cried until no more tears came, and after that, exhaustion took hold of her, pulling her into the tempting depths of the realm of sleep. But even then she couldn't escape.

Her dreams and nightmares were haunted by memories. His memory.

* * *

><p><strong>This one took a bit longer than usual, but I needed to give you guys something considering how useless I've been lately...hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**-MayFairy :)**

**p.s. If you're not satisfied with my use of this theme, tell me so, and I'll write a different one, an Aliya/Doctor one. **


	12. Insanity

**Yes, I know, I'm the most bi-polar updater ever...actually, I'm unable to write for two days so this is my kind of parting gift to ease my guilt...why, Mrs. 11th, you haven't murdered me yet due to the lateness of your kiriban, I really don't know...**

**It's weird, probably awful, but hey, what the heck was I supposed to do for 'insanity'? Basically, its some random scenario in the future where Eleven and Aliya are being held captive by the Master in a Valiant-like situation, and the Master is doing his possession issues thing. Just don't ask. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: alyssa love, kie1993, ZackAttack96, SuperFunkyGirl1, Mrs. 11th, toavoidconversation! You're an awesome bunch. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>12. Insanity - AliyaVIIIEleven and slight AliyaVIII/Simm!Master

* * *

><p>The Doctor watches her from afar. From his cell. The cell his oldest-friend-turned-enemy had put him in.<p>

His rival looks the same as he had previously, with the blonde hair, only this time having recovered the businessman-like composure, compared to the animalistic way he had acted while trying to bring the Time Lords back.

Naturally, he insists on keeping Aliya around the main room for 'fun'. He forces her to play the same game Lucy Saxon had, dressing her up in fine dresses and making her sit around like a trophy instead of rotting in a cell like her lover. The collar around her neck could pass for a necklace, but all three Time Lords know that if she goes beyond a certain point, either trying to flee the room or get too close to the Doctor's cell, that the collar will zap her with enough volts to sting a heck of a lot, but leave her still the tiniest bit conscious. The Doctor also knows that the Master, sadistic as ever, enjoys watching her in pain. He always had.

The Master also clearly has discovered that despite her similarities to her initial incarnation, her most recent one comes with a far more venomous bite, and a much stronger backbone. The challenge seems to only pleasure him more.

Sometimes, on better days, he will be bored with her and throw her into the cell next to the Doctor's, and their hands can touch through the bars, and everything is be better. Those days help her, he can tell.

Other days can be bad. The Master will be angry at the Doctor and want to make him suffer by watching him hold the woman he loves far too close and kiss her because he can. Because she can't stop him because she knows the more she fights, the harder he pushes. He is entirely in control of them, and they all know it. So she allows him to, regardless of how much she is throbbing to hit him and run to the Doctor. She stands and takes it, knowing that all the while his mind control is gradually manipulating her brain.

That manipulation leads to the worst days, the days when part of her is taken over. The days that tear the Doctor apart as he watches the Master stretch a hand out, and instead of her resisting, she leans into the touch and succumbs, however briefly. It never lasts long, he always pushes too far, far enough for the manipulation to be spread thin. That's usually when he throws her in the cells.

The moment she is with the Doctor, the moment she touches him, the control over her begins to fade and she is soon back to her usual self. But it's an endless cycle.

Sometimes the Doctor wonders whether it will ever end. Whether the reign of the Master's insanity will ever be stopped. They are riding on one hope, and if it fails…it's entirely possible that in time, none of the three Time Lords will have a sane mind. This places wears the Doctor and Aliya down with every day they are forced to spend there under the Master's gleefully wicked eye. But despite everything, the Doctor is determined not to be beaten.

His willpower is not always strong, however, and those long hours in the cell lead to dark thoughts that he wishes he knew how to ward off. Life is too complicated, especially when one has too many.

Briefly, he wonders whether insanity is simpler.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote this quickly, apologies for possibleprobably crapness. **

**The next theme is Misfortune...I've got nothing so far...any ideas? Just drops some suggestions in your review if you have any. :) **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**-MayFairy :)**


	13. Misfortune

**Despite being close-ish to the end of the kiriban that has been consuming so much of my time, I needed a break from Ian/Barbara, so decided to jump in and produce a lovely little Daliya one for you all. And the 'Misfortune' theme is my fun way of playfully bashing Six. I do him so, but he is also so fun to be mean to. :P **

**Basically, concerning the timeline here, Aliya first meets Six during 'Trial of a Time Lord', where she is very rude to him because he's unpleasant and she's devastated to see Five gone. Then, she meets him here, where he has yet to encounter her in his Sixth regeneration, and has not gotten up to the Trial yet, which is also shown due to his still being with Peri. Who I love for some strange reason. :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed: alyssa love, HarryHermioneMerrilHawkeFTW, Mrs. 11th, kie1993, toavoidconversation, ZackAttack96, SuperFunkyGirl1, and meetmeinwonderland for when she gets up to here. :) Love you all!**

**p.s. This is another one of those future PotA scenes...just by the by. **

* * *

><p><span>13. Misfortune - SixAliyaIV with Peri, mentions of strong Five/AliyaIV, mentions of: Romana, Braxiatel

* * *

><p>The Sixth Doctor and Peri both stepped out of the TARDIS into a forest glade full of almost magical beauty. Peri gasped, awestruck at the plants she was surrounded by, and was quick to squeal a thank you and examine all the colourful foliage around her.<p>

The Doctor watched her with amusement and strange fondness, until he became aware that he could sense another mind nearby. With a whirl of his rainbow coat, he spun to face the new arrival. His eyes were greeted by the welcome yet incredibly surprising sight of Aliyanadevoralundar, who was standing next to a nearby tree and eyeing him with mirth.

"That exquisite dress from Gallifrey is hardly suited to the current environment, I should think," He commented dryly, "I'm surprised that it hasn't torn on a branch yet."

"You're hardly one to be handing out fashion advice," The black-haired woman replied calmly with a brief glance at his horrendous coat, but her smile couldn't be held back, she was glad to see him, that much was obvious. It surprised him, actually. It was the first time that he had seen her since regenerating, and considering how fond she had been of his previous incarnation, he had half expected her to hate the new regeneration. With that being said, his previous incarnation had been incredibly attached to her as well. He still was, really. He remembered their previous meeting and what had transpired and found his mouth tightening a little. It wasn't in this regeneration's nature to get embarrassed, but those memories certainly made the situation a little more awkward at the very least.

He decided to voice the thoughts nagging inside his head. "You seem incredibly unperturbed by my regeneration, I would have thought that you would have gone all sentimental on me."

Her cheeks flushed a little. "Well, to be honest, our timelines have looped a little; I've met this regeneration before."

"Indeed?" He said with slight surprise, and shrugged. "Will I know when it is your first time meeting this regeneration?"

"Yes, you will, I was rather vocal about it. I apologise for the verbal abuse that is to come." Despite the apology, her teeth flashed as her lips stretched in a wide and playful grin. "I've….adjusted, shall we say." He raised his eyebrows at 'verbal abuse' yet said nothing.

At that point, Peri noticed that a third person was present and came over to pry. "Doctor? Who's this?"

Before the Doctor could reply, Aliya held out her hand to the young American woman, and smiled.

"You must be Perpugilliam Brown, I've heard a lot about you," She said, and the human looked suspicious as she cast a narrowed-eyed look at the Doctor.

"Why, what's he been telling you?" She asked, and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"Good things, it's obvious that he has a very high opinion of you," Aliya assured her, but this only made Peri more disbelieving until the Time Lady added, "As high of an opinion that he can have of someone that isn't himself, that is." The Doctor looked offended but Peri grinned and nodded.

"You got that part right." She agreed.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know-" The Doctor's protest was cut off by a wave of Aliya's hand.

"Oh, shut it, you," She said calmly with a roll of her eyes. Peri's eyes flicked between the two Time Lords.

"So….how do you two know each other?"

"We were...at school together. Aliya's probably one of the only friends I still have in this entire universe." The Doctor said slowly as he thought about it.

Aliya flashed Peri a look between a smirk and a grimace. "Yes…I still wonder exactly what I did that was so bad, for me to have the misfortune of being friends with this arrogant clown." Peri raised an eyebrow and watched the Doctor bristle at the comment before rolling his eyes and directing his next words to Peri.

"Don't mind her, Peri, I believe that she is still partially mad at me for replacing the vegetable wearing cricket player that she was so fond of." He said in an aloof manner, shooting Aliya a superior look. Peri, however, was not as impressed as he expected.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," She retorted, "Or should I say three? It obviously wasn't just me, because perhaps you never realised that the one time you sent me into your bedroom to fetch something in an emergency, I noticed _a dress. And women's underwear! _Yeah, they might have been a bit weird looking, but pretty unmistakable, Doctor!" Peri watched with complete satisfaction as the Doctor, for the very first time in his new regeneration, froze in mortified embarrassment and turned ever so slightly pink. But he shot an almost panicked look at Aliya, who had tensed. Redness was flooding into her cheeks by the nanosecond.

Peri's eyes widened and she immediately took a step back.

"_Ohhh_….You know what, I might go a bit deeper in and look at some more of the plants, give you two some time to, err, catch up." Before either of them could say anything, the young American had dashed off. Both of them watched her go, unsure of what to say next. Aliya gave a small cough.

"Good to see that your companions are still just as skilled at making situations awkward as ever, Doctor," She said mildly. He shot her an unamused look. "Simply trying to defuse the tension…"

"Well, don't bother," He snapped.

"Oh, don't you start! For one thing, why in the name of Rassilon didn't you get rid of those clothes? And do you always just let your pet humans loose in your bedroom?" Aliya's cool disposition faded partially as she began to get a little irritated.

"It was an emergency, and I was otherwise engaged!"

"That hardly stops you from being able to tidy up my clothes."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have left them there! It's hardly my duty to tidy up after others!" The two Time Lords glared at each other for several moments before the dark-haired one relaxed with a sigh.

"Look, let's not fight, that's not why I came here," She said quietly, and he also softened a little.

"No…why did you come here, exactly?" His expression was incredibly curious and made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"I don't know…I…I just wanted to…I don't know…" Her eyes became faraway and unsettled, and the Doctor's sympathetic side came out as he guided her by the shoulders to a nearby log which they both sat down on.

"Perhaps it would be easiest to start with _how _you got here, and work from there," He suggested.

"Braxiatel…" Aliya murmured, "I managed to convince him to let me borrow his TARDIS, though why he agreed I've no idea…"

"Ah…are you in regular contact with my brother? Why would he allow you to borrow his TARDIS?" The Doctor didn't seem too pleased by the prospect, he sounded almost jealous.

"I believe that I did just say that I've no idea why he let me do it," She retorted coolly, "And semi-regular, we both work in close relation to Romana, even if my advice to Romana is somewhat unofficial. I'm not entirely sure that Brax approves. But Romana is President, not him, so…"

"Well…why did you want to come? Why go to so much trouble to see someone that you don't like?" The Doctor asked inquisitively, and Aliya looked at him abruptly.

"I don't….I do..." Aliya cursed her sudden inability for form proper sentences and bit her lip. "Doctor, I came here so that I could see you. So that I could…oh, I don't know, I just need to see you. To not let you slip away from me just because of a regeneration."

"Am I to understand that you want to, shall we say, 'pick up where we left off'?" His voice showed shock and confusion yet didn't convey how he personally felt about the idea. Typical Doctor, really. Nothing changed there.

"Yes!" Aliya said with relief before stopping herself. "No. Sort of…I'm not sure what I want! I don't want to lose you, but you're not…_him._"

"Well, I suggest that you find out, or attempt to make your mind up." The Doctor said sensibly. "And in many ways, I _am _him. You simply aren't letting yourself see it, my dear."

"But how do I know?" Aliya whispered as her eyes met his. "Rassilon, I'm such a useless excuse for a woman."

"You'll know because your mind and your body will tell you, I would imagine," He said mildly as he gazed down at her with a strange expression that Aliya couldn't identify.

Aliya snorted. "Well, I wish that they would hurry up and-" She trailed off as she found herself gazing into his eyes. An strangely strong urge hit her and she was quick to lift her head and kiss him gently. He froze in surprise but seemed to welcome it. She could only guess because despite his slight deepening of the kiss, his hands and arms didn't move from where they were planted on the log, and made no attempt to pull her closer or hold her. She pulled away briefly to see a strange triumphant satisfaction in his eyes, along with something that could only be deemed as some kind of hunger. Wordlessly, she again pressed her lips against his, but this time with more intent. After about a minute, the Doctor's hands – finally – crept up her arms to pull her closer. Feeling more confident in herself, Aliya cupped the back of his neck so as to deepen the kiss further, and then slid her fingers into his ridiculously stupid hair that she loved to hate. It was true, there was a fine line between love and hate, and with this Doctor, it was a heck of a lot of both.

When they eventually pulled away, both were out of breath and felt more than a little flushed. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that was….something." He said slightly breathlessly.

"What do we do now?" Aliya's wry question didn't catch him off guard with the slightest; his reply was ready.

"I imagine that we hope Peri didn't bear witness to what just occurred, and that what we just did helped clear some of your confusion." He said casually as he looked into the distance. He glanced back at her. "If not, I regret to say that we may have to make another attempt at it."

She couldn't tell if he was serious, the way he was acting, but she _thought _that she could see a twinkle in his eye.

"I think, that perhaps that conversation is one for another day." She said with a gentle smile as she stood up. "I should be getting back to Gallifrey before they realise that it wasn't Brax who left…"

The Doctor ignored the strange feeling of disappointment in his stomach that came with the thought of her leaving and stood up so that he once again was the taller of the two.

"Yes, discretion would preferable, I agree." He said seriously before raising his voice on purpose. "Peri! We're leaving!" The pretty American girl soon appeared, seemingly in good spirits, with a bunch of iridescent flowers in her hands.

"No need to shout, Doctor," She said, the scolding not even half-hearted due to her pleasant mood, "Goodbye…Aliya, wasn't it?" She glanced questioningly at the other woman.

"Goodbye, Peri. Keep him in check for me, will you?" The dark haired Time Lady shot a smirk at the human who quickly returned it.

"I'll try!"

"Honestly, do I need to remind the two of you that I am still here, very much able to hear what you are saying about me!" The Doctor's protests were met by Aliya's hand abruptly covering his mouth impatiently.

"Stop fussing, I'm _trying _to say goodbye," She said seriously but with merriment in her different coloured eyes. Her free hand gently travelled across the plains of the rainbow monstrosity that he wore so proudly as a teasing smile pulled at the corner of her lips. Leaning closer, she spoke with a smug tone. "You know…I really do hate this coat." Then, before he could protest, she moved her hand to his jaw before pulling his head down and lifting herself on the balls of her feet so that she could press a brief but not entirely chaste kiss to his lips. Despite his freezing up at the action, he still gave a reasonable amount of participation, though the moment they broke apart he was glaring at her with indignance.

"I…you…you merely did that to embarrass me!" He spluttered as Peri simply stared with bugged eyes. After all, she did know that Aliya had kissed the Doctor before – well, she knew that it had actually been a lot more than just kissing – but kissing Celery Boy was one thing, while kissing Rainbow Cat Man was an entirely different ballgame.

Aliya gave a coy smile despite embarrassed colour in her own cheeks. "Yes, but it worked, didn't it?" She gave a small laugh as she turned and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. After a few minutes, they heard the sound of a dematerialising TARDIS. The Doctor decided to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Come along, Peri, it's time that we were going," He said loftily as he opened the TARDIS and stepped inside.

"Oh no, Doctor, you are not worming your way out of this one…" Peri retorted as she followed him inside. The Doctor cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>As her hands ran over the console of Braxiatel's TARDIS, Aliya's thoughts were entirely on the Doctor. Yes, he wasn't the dashing, blonde, sweet and kind Doctor that she had been in love with for a long time. Contrarily, he was arrogant, brash, self-absorbed, rude, and badly dressed, and really, it was a misfortune to run into him at all. But she couldn't ignore the part of her which knew that it was still the same man deep down, and that despite how she acted, her feelings for him had not changed as completely as she made out.<p>

Not that she would ever dare to tell him that, of course. He had never needed an ego boost before, and he _certainly _didn't need one now.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm not entirely sure when Romana became President, so if someone knows, do tell me if I got it wrong, will you? Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it! This has given me enough of a break that hopefully the IanBarbara one will come easier to me now...also, if anyone has random ideas on how Ian & Barbara would have explained their 2 year absence to their families and friends, do let me know, will you? **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! XD**

**-MayFairy :)**


	14. Smile

**I'm not going to bother with excuses. I wrote this in ten minutes because I felt like it. Too tired to say much else, it's late. ****Not going to thank the reviewers by name; if you reviewed, you're epic, if you didn't, you're not. Basically. **

**This is one kind of had to be about Four because...Four's smile is just so individually epic. And naturally, it annoys AliyaIII. Hence this fic. **

**:) **

* * *

><p><span>14. Smile - irritated FourAliyaIII, maybe weirdly shippy if you squint, set during 'The Deadly Assassin' AU

* * *

><p>She had tried not stare. She really had. But when something was so…abnormally large, what was one to do?<p>

It was the most ridiculous smile she had ever seen. Just annoyingly distracting, really. Who in the name of sanity needed a grin that big? She had answered her own question there…she was now convinced that the Doctor was not quite entirely sane, but even then!

It wasn't as if she wanted to be there with him. But he was such a magnet for discord that it was only expected for the Master to have decided to pull something while they were there. And while she could just leave, the chance to thwart the Master was simply far too tempting. The Doctor certainly hadn't missed her insults that she had pointedly directed at him, he knew why she was there.

So why was it that whenever she said something remotely non-hostile that his eyes lit up like a gravity globe with strange triumph and he flashed her a smile so irritatingly huge that she had to practically clench her fists to beat down the urge to whack it off of his face? Considering how she was treating him, he really shouldn't take so much pleasure in her company, it simply made no sense. Couldn't he see how much she disliked him?

With his stupid smile, ridiculously blue eyes, wild curly hair and his tall, slightly less attired than usual body…oh yes, she definitely disliked him intensely. Especially his tendency to complete invade her personal bubble so much that she could practically feel the heat of his body through his loose and very thin white shirt.

And that didn't confuse her mind at all. Definitely not. But she did make sure to snap at him and glare just to get the message across. But naturally, being the bohemian maniac that he was, nothing she did seemed to deter him.

The only thing that kept her sane was the thought of her TARDIS, waiting for her to return after their adventure was over. There was only one problem.

She'd parked her TARDIS inside the Doctor's.

Damn.

Was there no way to escape him?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Nothing like a good bit of AliyaIIIFour hate. Well, she THINKS it's hate. XD And it kind of is. Just not ALL of it. :P **

**toavoidconversation, you know what I mean. ;)**

**-MayFairy :)**


	15. Silence

**After having a really useless and unproductive day (though I saw The Hunger Games, OMFG IT WAS AWESOME), I randomly FINALLY got an idea for this theme, which I swear I have been drawing a blank on for over a month now. So...finally...here is the next drabble! :) **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last drabble: toavoidconversation, kie1993, SuperFunkyGirl1, ZackAttack96, and Mrs. 11th! **

**You epic people :D **

**So...this one is a angsty little Nine/AliyaIV one with a hint of Rose...hope you like! **

* * *

><p><span>15. Silence - angstyremembrance Nine/AliyaIV with Rose, sometime between 'World War Three' and 'The Empty Child'

* * *

><p>The Doctor leaned over the console, weight on his hands, as his troubled mind wandered. His large ears could hear Rose in the background gossiping avidly on the phone to her friend Shareen but he ignored it.<p>

Despite the noise around him all he could feel was silence. He had gotten used to total silence, but now this human girl – wonderfully refreshing as she was – had disturbed that, in a literal and physical sense at the very least. He could not tell if it bothered him or not, but it was nowhere near important enough to bother him, as the silence that was important was the one no one knew about.

The silence hurt him. But this was a silence that not even Rose could take away…the silence inside his very mind, the silence that was not just a silence but an absence, a whole that screamed at him every second of every day to remind him that he was totally, completely alone in the universe, and that every Time Lord that had ever existed was now dead, trapped in an impenetrable prison cut off from the entire universe.

Rose knew that he was broken. She knew that the death of his people had left invisible scars underneath his skin. But she couldn't comprehend the hell he had to go through every waking moment.

Just one. Just one Time Lord could fix him. Just one…it wouldn't matter who, he would take anyone, even the Master or the Rani for all he cared. There were so many possibilities, so many faces that he longed to see just one more time. Drax. The Corsair. Flavia. Romana (oh, how he wished to see Romana). Braxiatel. Anyone!

Then a name popped into his head that he should never have allowed in.

Aliyanadevoralundar.

He felt his body shake with a strange tremor and a grievous noise slipped out of his mouth. A tear was running down his cheek, he could feel it. He turned to leave, to storm out and be alone, but Rose somehow was in front of him, her chocolate brown eyes wide with concern.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" He knew that she was only trying to help, but when she reached for him he shoved her hand away.

"I'm fine," He lied obviously, "I just want to be left alone." He stormed out of the console room without another word. His mind swirled with dark thoughts as he entered his small, cluttered room and collapsed on the bed to simply lie there.

Rose was not who he wanted right now. Who he needed. The woman he needed…her hair was raven and her eyes were blue and gold, with an intelligence and understanding Rose could never dream of because she was only a human in the end.

Ali. His Ali. If anyone could save him from himself, from the silence, it would be her. She would tease him and smile and laugh and everything would be back to how they used to be, how it was supposed to be. How it could _never _be.

Aliya was dead. He knew it, deep within his hearts, he could feel her absence. But he would never, for one moment, accept it, or forgive himself for leaving her that morning when he did. Memories of the night they had shared pierced his memory in a swarm of warmth that only brought pain to him. The memory of her skin under his hands, her hair brushing his face, her eyes gazing into his, her voice whispering his name…

The Doctor wept bitter tears and wished harder than ever for someone to break the silence that was slowly consuming him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was kind of heavy and depressing, I know, but hey, it was all I could think of...so yeah. Let me know what you thought in a review, please! I'll give you virtual cupcakes! :D <strong>

**-MayFairy :) **

**p.s. Deafening Silence has been updated after it's three and a half month hiatus if anyone is interested in that. **


	16. Questioning

**Man, the reviews for this are really dropping...I mean, it get that these aren't that great, but...3 reviews? Really? Though I suppose some of it could be the site's recent alert problems...**

**Thanks to SuperFunkyGirl1, Mrs. 11th, and toavoidconversation. You guys are the best ever! **

**So this one is a little Eleven/AliyaVIII one because I know that they are kind of everyone's favourite. But it's reasonably platonic, unfortunately... :P **

**A bit of whump in this, but oh well...enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>16. Questioning - platonic ElevenAliyaVIII, after River's death

* * *

><p>One would think that travelling with the Doctor – the intergalactic trouble magnet – would get one used to being kidnapped. This was not, however, the case. They had been forced onto the floor, sitting back to back as their feet were bound together and their hands tied to the other's.<p>

"I'm sorry…" Aliya whispered in the moments before their captors returned to question them, "This time it was my fault."

"Of course it was your fault, you asked a bunch of space pirates to do a line dance!" He said, and would have thrown his hands in the air if they weren't attached to hers.

"I thought they would have a sense of humour…it's not my fault that they took it personally!" She muttered as she leaned her head on her knees.

"Firstly, cowboys line dance, not pirates! Get your history right, Aliya!" He said exasperatedly, and was about to continue when she irritably interrupted him.

"Well, excuse _me _for making a minor historical error-"

"No! Because you do it _constantly_, and it's embarrassing and a real hindrance when I'm trying to talk us out of a sticky situation-"

"You talk us _into _sticky situations just as often as you talk us out of them, thank you very much!"

Something broke inside the Doctor which resulted in his turning his head over his shoulder at the same moment that she did the same. Their faces were inches apart and anger was burning behind both sets of eyes.

"_Do not_ aggravate me, Aliyanadevoralundar. Especially not now." He snapped in a dangerously low tone that made her spine tingle slightly with fear. She would never show it, not ever. Because part of her could never be scared of him…the part that simply saw the boy she had once knew trying to be important.

Her eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Why not?" She hissed. "What can you possibly do? Hurt me? Kill me? Ignore me? Kick me out? How could you possibly threaten me?"

Just as he was about to reply with Rassilon knows what, the door of the hold crashed open as their captors returned. Their heads both snapped to look at the imposing male figures entering. In two seconds their argument was forgotten, and she felt his fingers grasp hers where they were tied together between their backs, a gesture of reassurance and unity. Immediately her head turned back around to try and look at him, and he had done the same. He leaned his forehead against hers, seeing the fear in her eyes and feeling the need to calm it. Courage began to seep into her again, but it only lasted a few seconds before their heads were yanked apart by unsympathetic and calloused hands.

"Alright, you two, how did you two and that box of yours get onto our ship?" The leader, a solidly built man with a rough dark beard lining his face, growled.

"Funny story, that, actually…" The Doctor began, "We were having some difficulties with our own ship, and we crashed onto yours…"

"I don't like funny stories," Dark Beard said flatly as he walked around them so that he could see both of their faces, or half of each. "And the only thing that collided with us is that little box of yours."

"That little box _is _our spaceship, you idiotic man," Aliya spat, "And we would happily return to it and leave right now, if you would only untie us."

This was the wrong thing to say. A shadow crossed his face as he bent over her, searching her face and clearly not liking what he found in her eyes. Before she knew it, his hand had twisted in her hair and yanked upward. She let out an exclamation of pain, but she refused to let herself show it on her face.

"If you touch her or harm in her in any way, you will regret it," The Doctor said darkly.

"I'll do whatever I like with either of you…perhaps I'll pull all of her pretty little hair out…" The pirate leader simply laughed as Aliya dejectedly watched him, waiting for him to release her. This seemed to give him a twisted satisfaction. "No one calls me an idiot, especially not a woman at my mercy." He let her go and crossed to the Doctor, pulling a small knife out of its sheath and holding it on the Doctor's cheekbone. "Perhaps…I'll carve a picture into the side of your pretty face, man." The Doctor's eyes betrayed nothing. "Or perhaps…hers?" Instinctive protectiveness flashed behind the green irises and the pirate let out a booming laugh. "I thought so."

Aliya's eyes followed him as he crouched beside her once more, and she shut her eyes in distaste as his hand traced the lines of her face. His knife was soon against her cheek, and he applied even pressure as he cut through her skin. He repeated this process several times. It wasn't severe in terms of injury, merely designed to cause intense pain. Her fingers tightened around the Doctor's hand with a painful grip as she bit down on her tongue to stop herself crying out. Her eyes opened to see the pirate's face in front of hers, positively drinking in her anguish.

The Doctor spoke several words aloud in Gallifreyan, words that were encouragements to be strong, and others that were slightly different.

_We'll get out of this. _

_I'll stop them. _

_I won't let them get away with hurting you. _

Suddenly…she was strong again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...not quite sure where that came from, but felt like churning one out! So let me know what you thought, it would be much appreciated... <strong>

**-MayFairy :)**


	17. Blood

**Well, as I'm in Aussie and seem to be churning out a heck of a lot of random stuff, I shouldn't be surprised that I decided to go for the next theme, which is 'Blood', and it took me two other ideas before I got this one, it was very irritating. Still, I think I'm pleased with what I came out with. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Toavoidconversation, alwaysamarauder16, ZackAttack96, SuperFunkyGirl1, Mrs. 11th, H2o(I want to write something about Five and AliyaIV, I'm just waiting for a theme that fits them to come along), and Goodwolf1011! **

**I love you all :)**

**This theme kind of deals with a more physical and general side to their relationship, if that makes sense.**

* * *

><p><span>17. Blood - general DoctorAliya, though probably from AliyaIII onwards

* * *

><p>Blood. The thing that keep them alive, pulsing twice as fast as a humans as it raced around their bodies. He'd never been massively aware of it before, it had always just been something that he had taken for granted; an automatic reflex. But being around her, it simply made him aware of the blood coursing through his veins, aware of what it was that made him feel so alive. His blood filled him with a primal urge to claim her, no matter what regeneration either of them were in. It didn't matter. She was his.<p>

He knew that it wasn't one sided...he could feel her racing hearts and the pumping of her own hot blood whenever she was near him. One time, when he had her pressed against the wall of his TARDIS, he had felt her pulse and been satisfied with how fast it was leaping. It even skipped beats. Whenever the length of her body was pressed against his, he felt the satisfaction that it was an experience she granted to no one else. And the change of bodies didn't deter him, each one that he had brought new views of the world and each one of hers had different shapes and curves and plains. And every time, no matter the body, it felt _right. _

And when they kissed, those fiery burning kisses that made their blood boil with passion and love and infuriation and everything that could possibly be in-between...that was when he knew for sure that he would never get her out of his system. She was like a drug, one he could run away from all over the universe but never escape. The woman he always came back to.

Because she was kind, and funny, and annoying and exasperating and genius; everything he could ever want or need.

And the blood rushed to his hearts, as it always did in the end, only to be filled with more oxygen over and over again. It was identical to how he was constantly hit with new urges to hold her in his arms and kiss her until she had no breath.

He also relished the knowledge that she had no desire to leave him either. Perhaps they could find a way to meet in the burning, glorious middle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked it! Review, please?<strong>

**-MayFairy :)**


	18. Rainbow

**Felt like updating this because I haven't in ages. Hope you like. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: SuperFunkyGirl1, ZackAttack96, Time lady, Mrs. 11th, toavoidconversation! **

**This one is one I've had planned for a while because 'rainbow' is a word that automatically gets associated with Six, so I went for this because this moment, set during 'Trial of a Time Lord', where Aliya was appointed his defence in the trial instead of him representing himself like in canon because I thought her trying to defend him when he was being such a douche about everything would be really fun. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>18. Rainbow SixAliyaIV with implied Five/AliyaIV 

* * *

><p>She found it hard to look at him.<p>

There were several reasons, but none of them pleasant. The first one was obvious; his coat. She had always considered herself a lover of colour and artistic style, but his coat made her lose faith in those two things almost completely.

That multi-coloured monstrosity really did almost physically make one's eyes sore if one stared at it for a prolonged period of time. It was as if this new Doctor didn't care what he looked like, or how others viewed him, or about his appearance in general. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that the main problem with it was that it wasn't the beige cricket jacket she had seen on him last.

This new Doctor was so different, so much that it made her want to weep, but she kept herself strong and resilient because she was in public, and in court, and trying to save his life. There were so many differences between this regeneration and the one previous, it was almost as if he had picked a coat which would illustrate one colour for every way he had changed.

He was arrogant and rude. Unattractive with ridiculous hair. Uncooperative to the point of her wondering if he even wanted to win the trial. But perhaps more than anything, it was the way he looked at her. There wasn't any love or affection in the gaze that he turned on her, no small smile saved just for her, no twinkle in his eye when he looked at her.

She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or kiss him. She wanted to make him see how much he was hurting her, but she also just wanted to see if his feelings for her really had died with his fifth body.

It wasn't until long after the trial that she thought maybe she was wrong about the rainbow he wore. Rainbows were supposed to be the sign of new life, and in a way it was showing that he had moved on, and that she should too.

But moving on was easier said than done. Because from then on, whenever she saw a rainbow or anything vastly multi-coloured, she thought of him.

Was there something that made him think of her? Did he even think of her at all?

Perhaps she would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>*crosses fingers that it was acceptable and hopes for reviews*<strong>

**-MayFairy)**


	19. Grey

**It took me so long to think of a theme for this one! In the end, it was kind of random in terms of linking it to the theme, but I wanted to do a quick Five/AliyaIV one, so hopefully you guys will forgive me. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: ZackAttack96, OptimisticLivvy, Goodwolf1011, Mrs. 11th, JessieDear13, loulouflowerpower, and toavoidconversation! All 7 of you rock. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, in case I haven't stated this anywhere else yet, I'll briefly explain the FiveAliyaIV situation.**_

_** Basically, although her third body had met him briefly while Adric was still around, her fourth body first met him on Gallifrey (Ark of Infinity) with Nyssa and then later Tegan, and although he asked her to come with them, she said no and returned to Gallifrey. But she regretted the decision. **_

_**So, at the end of the Five Doctors, when Five is deemed President and says that he'll take his TARDIS right up to the council room, he asks Aliya to come with him. She says yes, and then just like in the serial, they along with Tegan and Turlough leave Gallifrey instead of having the Doctor become President. So then she travelled with them through Warriors of the Deep to Resurrection of the Daleks, where, like Tegan, she found the Doctor's lifestyle too much to handle anymore, and after Tegan stayed on Earth, Aliya asked to be taken back to Gallifrey. **_**  
><strong>

_**The Doctor asked her to stay, but she had made up her mind, unable to handle the hardships of travelling the universe with him, and left. **_

_**This theme looks at how he felt afterwards.**_

* * *

><p><span>19. Grey - FiveAliyaIV, mentions of Tegan and Turlough, after Resurrection of the Daleks

* * *

><p>The Doctor numbly retreated to his room, needing to get away from Turlough and the distinct absences that haunted the hallways of the TARDIS.<p>

In one day, he had lost two of the most important women in his life…fearless Tegan, and Aliya, who had been almost the opposite. Both because of his inability to see how his way of life effected them, to notice that not everybody could deal with it as well as he could.

_"I'm not coming with you." _

_"Doctor…I can't…I can't do this anymore." _

_"A lot of good people have died today. I think I'm sick of it."_

_"I've tried to ignore it and for a while I could, because I don't want to leave you because you're…everything to me. But I can't live the way you do." _

The walls of his room had always been white, like most of the rest of the TARDIS, but they appeared grey to him today, less cheerful…unhappy. It didn't help that he spied a pale nightgown on the floor, and when he picked it up, it too no longer seemed to be the pure white it once had been. And it had been Aliya's, of course…she had virtually no possessions on the ship because she had not been given time to take anything from Gallifrey when she left with him.

Was she being lectured right now? Prosecuted for running away with a notorious renegade? Or had she managed to blame the entire thing on him?

An image of Aliya wearing the nightgown he was holding flashed through his head, her large smile as wide as ever and her long black hair tumbling down her back as she laughed. His hearts immediately began to ache, and he pressed the nightgown to his nose briefly.

It still carried her scent, that unmistakable smell of starlight and silver trees that somehow always carried through her regenerations. He already missed that smell, and began to imagine that it was still there, that she was right behind him, her hair brushing against his neck as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, her laughter echoing in his ears and her soft voice murmuring teasing jokes.

Had he been a fool not to see it before? How her face turned grey with fear or nausea at the sight of the horrors he faced?

_"I never liked it, Doctor, all the running and the fighting. I couldn't stand the monstrous creatures and people, and all the death that followed us!"_

_"And you think that I do?" _

_"No, but you can deal with it, get used to it even. I can't. I stayed for you, because I care for you so much and I didn't want to leave…but I can't do this anymore, Theta, I just can't…I'm not made for this. And maybe that means that I'm not as made for you as we thought." _

Their conversation echoed in his head, and his fingers automatically travelled to his lips to absently brush against them, remembering the feel and taste of the last kiss she had given him before walking out of his TARDIS and his life once more.

Of course he might see her again, but it wasn't going to be the same as before. He had allowed himself to be with her, to love her again, and yet he'd never told her how deep his feelings were. Then again, she had never divulged her own feelings either, as if it were a topic they had just avoided. At the time it had simply been about being together and enjoying the time they had instead of overanalysing it.

Would she have stayed if he had told her?

The thought circulated in his head and he soon pushed it away because he couldn't stand to dwell on the possibility that was no completely out of reach. It wasn't as if he could simply run back to Gallifrey and tell her, it could never be that simple. He wasn't Theta Sigma anymore, he didn't just tell people he loved them, no matter how much it was true.

And where did that get him? Left alone with one companion when he had woken up with three. Left without a lover, the woman he cared for more than any other in the universe. Left with nothing but a bunch of grey.

Grey that had invaded all that had once been pure and white. Grey like the expression on her face which he had so selfishly ignored when he was occupied. Grey like the nightgown in his hand and the walls of his small, empty room. Grey like how his hearts were beginning to feel.

Perhaps he really was getting old. 

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I got some FiveAliyaIV stuff out there! Hope you all liked it, let me know in a review! **

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
